characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Hawlucha
Hawlucha is a dual Fighting and Flying-type Wrestling Pokémon that was introduced in Pokemon X & Y. Background Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokemon, is a small, bipedal bird-like Pokémon. Even though it's on the smaller side, it's proficient fighting style allows it to keep up with bigger bruisers such as Machamp and Hairyama. It uses it's wings to control it's position in the air, preferring to attack from above. Hawlucha is often shown to have a flair for the dramatic, such as showing happiness by waving in a grandiose way, or striking poses during battle. It is a single-stage Pokémon that doesn't evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Notable Hawlucha have belonged to Ash Ketchum. Powers & Abilities *'Type Resistances:' Hawlucha's Fighting/Flying type combination makes it completely immune to Ground-type attacks, and also makes it take only half damage from Bug, Dark, Fighting, and Grass-type attacks. *'Limber:' Hawlucha's primary ability. Makes it so Hawlucha's speed is doubled upon being affected by a status ailment, even Paralysis. *'Unburden:' Hawlucha's secondary ability. If Hawlucha uses up or loses it's held item, then it's speed is doubled. This effect is gone after it switches out, however. *'Mold Breaker:' Hawlucha's hidden ability. Negates the effects of the opponent's ability. Moves *'Detect:' A Fighting-type status move that protects Hawlucha from all damage the turn it's used. Has a lower chance of working if used consecutively. *'Tackle:' A Normal-type physical move. *'Hone Claws:' A Dark-type status move that raises the user's Attack and Accuracy by one stage. *'Karate Chop:' A Fighting-type physical move with a higher critical hit ratio. *'Wing Attack:' A Flying-type physical move. *'Aerial Ace:' A Flying-type physical move that doesn't check accuracy. *'Encore:' A Normal-type status move that forces the opponent to use the move it last used for two to three turns. *'Fling:' A Dark-type physical move. The user throws it's held item at the opponent. Damage varies. *'Flying Press:' A Fighting-type physical move that also has properties of a Flying-type. (Meaning it'll also deal super-effective damage on a a Pokémon that's weak to Flying-type moves) *'Endeavor:' A Normal-type physical move that lowers the opponent's HP to the same level as the user's. *'Feather Dance:' A Flying-type status move that lower's the opponent's Attack stat by two stages. *'High Jump Kick:' A Fighting-type physical move that damages the user if it misses. *'Sky Attack:' A Flying-type physical move. User flies above the first turn, enveloping itself in harsh light. On the second turn, it attacks and deals damage. *'Sky Drop:' A Flying-type physical move. Brings the opponent into the air with it on the first turn. On the second it drops them down and damages them. *'Swords Dance:' A Normal-type status move that raises the user's Attack stat by two stages. Feats Strength *Ash's Hawlucha grappled evenly with a Machamp. *Ash Hawlucha sent a Zapdos flying with a High Jump Kick. *Ash's Hawlucha split a boulder in half with Karate Chop. *Ash's Hawlucha shattered a Trick Room. Speed TBA Durability *Ash's Hawlucha took hits from Pokemon like Machamp and Mega Lucario without going down. Skill *Capable of evenly battling with Machamp and Hariyama, despite its small size. *Ash's Hawlucha was considered the best battler in its forest home before Ash caught it. *Ash's Hawlucha defeated Alain's Weavile, after it already defeated Ash's Noivern. Weaknesses *'Frailty:' While not a glass cannon, Hawlucha isn't exactly the most defensive Pokémon. *'Type Weaknesses:' Hawlucha's type combination also makes it take double damage against Electric, Fairy, Flying, Ice, and Psychic-type attacks. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:True Neutral Category:Nintendo Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Characters